


Into Abyss

by opeeta



Category: Andre harris - Fandom, Bade - Fandom, Cabbie - Fandom, Tori Vega - Fandom, Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opeeta/pseuds/opeeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first time I have written a fanfiction here, it is also the first time I have tried free writing. So usually the events are what will lead me, not the original plan. However this story might involve loads of heavy subjects as it is my outlet in this world. I could tell you however, it is to honor all those students who died in the red lake massacre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

_When to the sessions of sweet silent thought,_

_I summon up remembrance of things past,_

_I sigh the lack of many a thing I sought,_

_And with old woes new wail my dear time’s waste:_

_Then can I drown an eye (unused to flow)_

_For precious friends hid in death’s dateless night,_

_And weep afresh love’s long since cancelled woe,_

_And moan th’ expense of many a vanished sight._

_Then can I grieve at grievances foregone,_

_And heavily from woe to woe tell o’er_

_The sad account of fore-bemoaned moan,_

_Which I new pay as if not paid before._

_But if the while I think on thee (dear friend)_

_All losses are restored, and sorrows end._

_-          Shakespeare, Sonnet 30_

_**  
Preface** _

Earth must have stopped rotating, pigs were surely flying everwhere and if Beck looked to his side a little he was sure he would see his own earlobes. It couldn’t have taken more than a second, but it felt like years as those three bullets escaped the man’s gun, flying in an orderly matter towards Jade.

How he wished he could say someone was holding him back, someone had stopped him from running towards her to shield her body from the bullets. But nothing was stopping him, yet he couldn’t move his limbs, he could only watch as they connected with her.

The first one hit her below her right chest, the second caught her lower stomach and the final went throw her left shoulder.

She didn’t scream, just slid slowly against the wall, gasping. Her hand covering the crimson blood that had seeped through her black shirt, and her hair fanning out against her procelain skin.

Screams erupted like popcorn in the microwave all around them, sirens filled the air. He didn’t know if he had went over to her, or if she had magically appeared in his arms, but Beck suddenly had his ex-girlfriend and the only girl he has ever loved right in his arms. Dying.


	2. Into Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang all find themselves falling deeper into a dark past experience

09:16 AM by Jade’s closet  
“Here you go, baby”  
Large cup of coffee, two sugars, just like Jade favored it. Beck never drank that much coffee before, but since they started going out he got accustomed to it more and more. Now his mornings were a nuisance without a bit of a caffeine jolt.  
He handed his girlfriend the cup, and she smiled briefly. It was one of those special smiles, especially for him, as Jade wasn’t known to smile that way to anyone else. A sweet loving smile, that almost made her look like a normal girl.  
Jade wasn’t normal though, she was the zest of a lemon- bitter and acidic, her eyes were green, blue and every icy color there was, she was distant. Today she felt scarlet like hot thick blood drowning in a pitch black night; sadism by the depraved.  
But he could maintain her fire and break through her coldness; he was the cup of cold water in a hot July afternoon breaking the acidic peel of her citrus flavor, he was the gasoline igniting her flames in a jealous rage and he generously offered her his world, even though she had one of her own.  
Familiar faces passed by them, just like every day; colleagues, friends, and teachers. However as normal as the day seemed, neither of them could get over that sickening feeling in the pit of their stomach that something was going to happen.   
“Hey, what’s up?” said the hyped up voice of Beck’s best friend, and the closest thing Jade could describe as a good friend, Andre Harris.  
“Hey Andre” they answered simultaneously.  
“So y’all wanna go grab ice-cream later”  
Before they could answer, a voice interrupted from behind Jade.  
“Can I come?”  
“Sinjin, if you don’t leave I will pull your throat out of your eyes” Jade said as calmly as possible.  
“It’s actually very painful” Beck chimed in.  
The bespectacled boy ran for it, feeling slightly hurt.  
10:12 AM in Sikowitz’s class   
“… So that’s is why you should never put coconut milk in your ears”  
The entire class was just sitting still, looking around in confusion, their teacher had been going on and on for ten minutes about the time he had an ear infection from using coconut milk as drops.  
“I-I was just asking how to make up a suitable voice based on character” said Robbie.  
“Oh, then why were you asking about coconut milk?”  
“I really wasn’t”  
“Nobody said anything about coconut milk” Beck chimed in.  
“Really?!” asked Sikowitz “That’s weird”  
“No, you are weird” said Jade bitterly.  
She wasn’t mad at Sikowitz per say, she was mad at the girl sitting on the left side of Beck; Tori Vega. Her worst enemy and occasionally good friend, they had remained frenemies ever since Tori had tripped over a pile of luck that landed her in Hollywood arts.  
But they pulled through, tolerating each other. Jade however found it very hard to like Vega when she was in such close proximity to Beck. So she brought her foot up and kicked the brunette of her seat.  
“Oww” Screamed Tori “What was that for?”  
“Felt like it” She shrugged and could see Beck rolling his eyes from the corner of her vision.  
To be fair, Tori wasn’t really pulling a move on her boyfriend. But why risk it?  
11:02 AM in the Janitor’s closet  
“Why do you care so much?” screamed Jade.  
“Tori is our friend, you have got to stop treating her that way” answered Beck”  
“She is not my friend and why are you so obsessed with her?”  
“When are you going to get it” he said, his voice starting to rise “I am obsessed with you?”  
Jade felt a gush of warmth rush through her, only Beck could ever make her feel that way. They leaned in, their lips almost touching when…  
Screams of panic sounded right outside the door, followed by the sound of what seemed to be explosions.  
“What was that?”  
Hurriedly Beck opened the door and the both of them ran outside into the hall, but regretted it a second later.   
Smoke had filled up the place, and Beck hollered in pain, it hurt badly. His eyes were on fire, yet there were tears seeping out of them hastily, it felt like a hand had enclosed around his neck as he choked on the terrible smell; Tear gas had filled up the place.  
“Jade, get back in the closet” he said coughing loudly, but his sound was drowned by another bomb thrown in the hallway.  
In the midst of all the chaos he tripped over something, while trying to look around for any sign of his raven haired girlfriend, but to no avail. As soon as he hit the ground, the pain in his body came too quickly for his mind to register.  
People were stepping all over him, as they ran around frantically. The stampede lasted for several agonizing minutes; neck, kidney and groin hits were the worst. Every part of him ached under his colleagues shoes. Occasionally, someone would trip and knee him in the stomach or chest, and he would groan loudly, but not too loud that anyone could hear him.  
His vision started to blur, as the pain turned into numbness. A red converse on his head, and darkness took over.  
11:03 AM in the black box theater (Andre and Cat)  
No Signal.  
Andre smacked his pear pad against the chair a few times, thankfully the theater was empty. Except for him and Cat; who was weeping.  
“Don’t cry lil red” he said “We will be okay”  
Outside the door he could hear a commotion, leaning in closer, a gruff voice spoke to another  
“Both cell phone towers are down”  
Optimism left Andre as quick as his last girlfriend as he heard the door knob to the roomthey were in turn.  
11:06 AM in Sikowitz’s classroom   
THE SCHOOL WAS EVACUATED, NO ONE WAS AROUND.   
Those thoughts went around in Tori’s head, as the armed men pushed Andre and Cat with them in the classroom. As soon as Cat came in, Robbie, who had been holding Rex in the corner, jumped up and took her in his arms.  
A few minutes later, Sinjin was brought in, pee trickling down his pants.  
“Where are the rest?” one of the armed men screamed to the other.  
“We are getting them”  
11: 10 AM the school hallway  
As Beck started regaining consciousness, his body felt sore and it took him a few moments to adjust his eyes to the light.  
But a cry for help had him up in a beat, a girl, was running his way. He hoped with every fiber of his being she was Jade, but luck wasn’t in his favor and he noticed that it was Trina Vega, Tori’s older sister.  
Now Beck always disliked Trina; she was clingy, needy and annoying. In Jade’s words ‘nobody liked her’. Neverthless he was grateful she was alright. Slowly, he got to his feet, as she reached him.  
“Beck, help, please”  
She reached him and he noticed she was bent over, holding her stomach where blood was oozing from between her fingers.  
“Trina, what’s going on? What happened? Where is everybody?”  
“They got out. Everyone”  
Beck breathed a sigh of relief, maybe Jade was out too.  
“Well, we need to get out of here, come on”  
Trina shook her head “the doors are all locked now”  
“What’s the last thing you remember happening?”  
She started recalling “I was talking to Sinjin by the water foun….”  
“Sinjin!”   
Beck ran over quickly to Sinjin’s ‘chewed but not eaten food’ locker, remembering how hurt he was from what Jade had done earlier, actually it was fair to say she- almost- bullied him everyday. But Sinjin would never, he wouldn’t  
He managed to breakthrough Sinjin’s locker, and as soon as he did he felt nauseated.  
Pictures, hundered of pictures of Jade- he was in some of them. Jade performing, hanging out at Tori’s, taking off her clothes – that one made his blood boil, sleeping with Beck, he was horrified as he found more stuff.   
A black bra, that Jade had fought with Beck over last year, saying he lost it, after she left it in his trailer. The sandalwood perfume she uses, a few locks of her long hair, Beck brought it close to his nose and realized it was actually Jade’s hair as he could breath in the mint and vanilla shampoo she frequently used, next to it were two puppets resembling Sinjin and Jade.  
“Tha….” Beck stopped talking abruptly as he heard footsteps behind him.  
She screamed loudly, as the butt of a gun, hit Beck sharply on the head and he fell to her feet with a thud. Trina was about to run away, she a cloth holding hand went over her mouth and nose, and she smelled a rotten smell that made her vision distort and she, too, fell unconcious.  
11:18 AM Sikowitz’s classroom  
“Where’s Beck? What did you do to him?” Jade screamed for the tenth time, banging against the door.  
Ever since the tear gas bombs incident, she and her boyfriend had gotten seperated, and through out the chaos. Two men grabbed her, and after a few good punches and kicks, she was brought to the classroom with the rest of her friends- minus Beck.  
Sinjin stood in the corner, eyeing her profoundly.   
11:20 AM outside the school  
“Anyone still inside?” the chief of police asked the sergeant.  
“Eight students sir” he answered “Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, Jade West, Sinjin Van Cleef, Tori Vega and Trina Vega”  
“Are there any connections between them?”  
“Trina and Tori Vega are sisters and all of them are a group of close friends and colleagues, according to their classmates”  
“Get me everything you can find about those kids, if they are planning to do something we need to get down to the bottom of it”  
“Excuse me” said Sikowitz “If I may interrupt, I heard you talking and you couldn’t possibly be accusing these children of doing that, they wouldn’t hurt a fly”  
He sighed “They are friends, all of them, this isn’t an accident. I have come across this a lot in my years in duty”  
“They have been taken as hostages and you are accusing them”  
“You would be surprised by how much appearance could deceive”   
And with that he left Sikowitz dumb-founded, his children would never do that, would they?  
11:20 AM Sikowitz’s classroom  
The door opened once again, and strong arms shoved the limp bodies of Beck and Trina inside, who landed on the floor- face first, with a thud.  
A wave of panic hit the gang, as they went to check on them; Jade was first to reach Beck, followed by Tori who went to check on her sister. They rolled their bodies over, shaking them.  
“Beck! Beck!” she screamed, her fingers fumbling about his neck; trying to find a pulse. Thankfully, she found one, it wasn’t very steady, but she knew that he would be fine.  
“Come on Trina, please get up” Tori pleaded, shaking her sister still.  
The older sister’s chest was rising up and down, and that was enough for the moment.   
“Why are you doing this?” Robbie, who had tears running down his face now, screamed at the door “Let us go”  
“Shut up” a voice answered, making Cat jump back out of fear as she sobbed harder.  
“I am under my bed. I am under my bed” she said, covering her ears.  
“Cat! Your first aid kit” Tori remembered.  
“Oh, yes”  
The little red headed girl jumped up and grabbed her floral backpack, they proceeded then to clean and wrap up Trina’s stomach wound, thankfully it was just a scrape, then they pulled Beck and Trina’s legs up in the air; allowing the blood to flow to their brains.  
A minute later, Trina was starting to come around, but Beck seized to show any sign of waking up.  
“Trina!” the little sister rejoiced, hugging her sister, but no one else showed a sign of care, they just murmured a ‘good to have you back’  
“Beck, baby, come on” Jade pleaded, loosening his clothes “Beck! Beck! Get up”  
Andre got the little water, from the mountain stream- filled with fish pee, and wiped off Beck’s face with it, that seemed to revive him a bit, and Beck stirred uncomfortably, his brows coming together in a frown as he groaned.  
“What happened?”  
“You are awake” cheered Robbie, relieved. But Jade couldn’t get a word out; she had a hard time getting rid of that lump in her throat, or the stinging of tears in her eyes.  
11: 26 AM Sikowitz’s classroom  
Beck slowly regained a bit of his energy, as he started getting up, he noticed Sinjin, hovering over him, worry etched upon his face, oh he better be scared  
“You son of a bitch” he growled, grabbing Sinjin’s collar and pulling him, so they were nose to nose as he shook him out of rage “Why did you do it?”  
Everyone was too stunned to even say anything; Beck was always calm and collected one. They could except this behavior out of- Jade maybe, anyone but Beck.  
“Do what?” asked Sinjin, slightly afraid.  
“YOU WERE IN MY RV! YOU WERE IN MY RV”   
It was more of an accusation that a statement.  
“W-Wha- I didn’t- I just”  
“Beck, let go of him, what happened?” Tori asked.  
“JADE IS MY GIRLFRIEND! DO YOU HEAR ME?”  
“Why would you do this to us Sinjin?” asked Trina faintly.  
“Do what?” Jade asked confused- and slightly angry from being kept in the dark.  
“He was the one…” Trina was interrupted by the sound of the door banging open.  
“Get them”  
They were pulled roughly to their feet. Beck was still trembling with fury, Tori was looking around confused, Cat had jumped in Robbie’s arms again, Andre was staring wide eyed, Trina was silently crying, Jade started kicking and swearing at the men, and Sinjin fearfully complied.  
11:30 in their kidnappers van  
They were all handcuffed, gagged and blindfolded, as the car swerved, some of them toppled over, banging against the side of the vehicle.  
Everyone was dragged out through the roof, down the emergency ladder, at least that’s what they guessed, because as they entered the storage room they could smell a hint of red velvet cupcakes from when Cat was staying there.  
Unfortunately, the police must have over-looked that area.  
Robbie’s mind wandered to Rex, who he had hid under a desk, hoping that if he died, someone would find his best pal.  
12:26 PM in an unknown location  
They were all dragged outside, shoved roughly into rooms, and man handled. Up until they reached a location, they felt someone tie their hands to something, then the blindfold was removed.  
A brightly lit room came into view, full of colors, it seemed oddly familiar. Then Tori gasped as the realization kicked in, they were standing at podiums, each handcuffed to them.   
A voice boomed “Welcome back to yet another episode of your games show brain squeezers”   
12:27 in the Game show  
“What’s going on?” screamed Jade.  
“For our second episode of Brain Squeezers, our favorite team is back with a new twist. Teams will be divided into couples. Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro, Trina Vega and Andre Harris, Tori (Aka Tori all the time) Vega and Sinjin Van Cleef, Jade West and Beck Oliver. I will ask a question, answer correctly, get a hundred points, answer wrong, get doinked” their host said beaming.  
“Are you crazy?” asked Andre.  
The buzzer sounded  
Andre started screaming, as he jumped up and down, the floor underneath him was burning up, heating the soles of his feet, that remained for 11 seconds, before it started cooling down.  
“Rule # 1. No talking is allowed unless it was to answer a question”  
12:28 PM in the gameshow  
Beck Oliver never got scared, so why did his heart feel like it was trying to breakthrough his ribcage? Why was the sensation in his legs gone? How come his head felt like it was on fire?   
Next to him, stood his girlfriend, looking determined- yet slightly afraid; her face contracted into a scowl, daring anyone to doink them.   
“Question number one: Beck, what ice cream flavor did you find the letter ‘S’ for the Ke$ha private concert contest?”  
Beck looked around to find his looks of panic on his friends’ faces, how did the games host know they were trying to win a private concert for Ke$ha? How did he know they had trouble finding the $?  
“Uh-um, chunky nut blast” he said unsure.  
“Wrong” the buzzer sounded again, and Beck felt his stomach drop “that’s a doink”  
He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but none came. He heard his friends gasp in horror and guessed the pain was reluctant to come, he knew that the body natural pain killers that don’t allow us to feel anything until hours later. But the sound of Jade’s struggle for breath, forced him to open his eyes.   
Jade was hanging by the neck with a rope, her fingers trying to tear it off her neck as he legs flailed about madly. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused, as her mouth opened and shut rapidly and her face turned a sickening bluish color.  
That’s probably what Sikowitz had meant about experiencing true terror, he could only look at the situation from afar, eyes unwilling to blink. Even though his limps felt icy cold and numb, his brain and heart were about to burst into flames, words seized to come out, but he was screaming too loudly in his own head.  
Let her go.   
After a few agonizing seconds, Jade was let down, the ropes loosening around her neck; she coughed loudly, taking in the gulps of air gratefully.  
He was the one who got the question wrong, why were they doinking Jade then? Then it hit him, no pain they could have inflicted on him would be as excruciating as watching Jade suffer. This wasn’t just a game show, these people knew what they were doing, they knew everything about the gang. Obviously they had a bone to pick with them, and there was no way to find out what it was, because any word spoken would result in yet another doink.  
Beck looked over to Jade, she seemed fine- as fine as she could get at least, he tried reaching over to touch her, but the handcuffs stopped his hands.   
Their eyes met, his warm brown ones met her mysterious green eyes; usually his eyes would offer her stability and composure, but now they had a glint of insanity and trepidation in them. Jade’s eyes had lost their flare slightly, but maybe that’s from the near death experience.  
One thing was for sure, they were going to die.  
12:30 PM in the gameshow  
“Second Question: Sinjin, what was the name of the machine that sucked Rex while creating a reverse tornado?”  
“Easy. Turblow Jet”  
Ding  
“Correct, that’s 100 points for Tori and Sinjin”  
Relief crossed Andre’s face; he even smiles a bit, catching Tori’s eyes. Everyone, even Jade, who had never been on such good terms with the beautiful brunette smiled.  
“We will be right back”  
12:32 PM backstage  
The gang was shoved in a well-lit room; all source of light came from the large chandelier, as there weren’t any windows or ventilations. Jade sat down, rubbing her sore neck; anger tugging at her intestines, Robbie curled up in the corner, Andre sat on the floor, his stomach boiling with disgust, Cat had stopped crying and was just shaking next to Trina, who kept saying “I am too pretty for this”, Tori was gnawing on her lips with anxiety.  
Beck’s rage, however, had long surpassed his weariness. It was like he had said goodbye to his laid-back and rational personality. He swung his fist back and let it meet Sinjin’s left cheek, and he fell back.  
“Come near Jade again and I will kill you”  
“Woah, Beck, calm down man” said Andre, getting between them.  
“What’s going on?” asked Jade, who had jumped up and taken a place next to her boyfriend.  
“Are you going to tell them? Or should I?”  
Sinjin stayed silent.  
“Tell us what?” inquired Tori.  
Beck told them the entire story, of how he and Trina had found the private photos of Jade in his locker. Sinjin looked down, his cheeks turning a shade of crimson  
“What, you freak?” spitted Jade, regaining her fight.  
“I-I wasn’t, I didn’t mean any harm” he stammered.  
“Why did you sneak into my RV?” asked Beck, trying to keep his temper at bay.  
Sinjin stayed silent, but his hand subconsciously moved to cover his pants pocket, trying to hide something. Jade reached out and snatched it from him; it was a small notebook, opening it to the first page it read.  
The first time I met Jade West, she was eleven   
September 3rd 2006  
Holding a cup  
Black coffee  
2 sugars   
She regrets hurting  
Too fond of rebellion  
Drowning in a love that’s gnawing on her fiber  
Ready to forgive someone  
The one  
Who will see her flaws and still decide stay  
Her eyes  
Glow with a shade of distrust  
Encloses around her secrets  
Like a music box hiding a ballerina   
Hard to hold back  
Like a wild hyena  
Refusing a golden cage  
She listens to him  
Even if he doesn’t make much sense to her  
May or may not smile  
If he comes around  
But if it happens  
It’s beautiful  
I believe  
She kisses passionately  
Like a soft awaited breeze in a hot July  
Because her boyfriend can’t seem to let go  
Although he might say it’s our of possessiveness  
But I know she fears him leaving too  
For she doesn’t like being lonely  
Fights back  
When someone nears her territory  
She gets tongue-tied  
If she hears wounding words  
‘Oh’  
Is her defense  
She smells of mint  
Savory vanilla  
And intoxicating passion  
And she swallows her misery  
Because her pride is the size of the Mississippi  
If I could keep her voice in a record  
My gramophone wouldn’t stop  
Until it breaks  
If spring came   
She would throw a fit over the blooming that annoys her  
Still I can’t get enough  
Of Miss West  
Jade scanned the pages a few more time, feeling rather confused and upset, though waves of gratitude washed over her. Beck, who was hovering over her, had his brows furrowed, as he concentrated on the meaning behind the words, was Sinjin really in love with Jade?   
She smiled at him, a small- unnoticeable smile, but still a smile. Jade actually smiled at Sinjin, then she turned around and her face altered into a scowl.   
“Ow” Beck screamed, as Jade kicked him in the shin.  
“How come you never say nice things like that to me?”  
“You hate nice things” he replied  
“Whatever, you are just so…”  
“Guys, can we please focus on what’s important?” interrupted Tori “What do these people want with us”  
“Funny, you should ask” came the voice of their host.  
They all turned around afraid, to see gleaming pearly whites flashed manically at them.   
12:36 PM backstage  
“You see, kids” the host said, his face still stretched into that round the bend grin still “ after you were here the last time, my show didn’t go get picked, they cancelled it, saying it was too violent”  
He moved a step closer to Cat “Do you think my show was too violent?”   
“Uh” the red head paused for a while, blinking rapidly.  
“I said, Do you think my show is too violent?” he repeated through gritted teeth, wrapping his fingers around Cat’s cheeks, digging his fingernails in them until tears threatened to fall from her eyes.  
“Get away from her” said Robbie in an unpredictable way, stepping between the both of them.  
Jade pulled her little best friend back, as Tori patted her head. But the man chuckled profusely.  
“You kids are adorable, be ready in two minutes”  
With that he exited.  
They were all scared out of their wits, without a doubt. But Beck was too proud to admit it; his body was trembling though, so he took a step back in order for Jade or anyone else, not to notice. Tori’s voice, which could have been the money maker, had she become a pop star was too cracked that she was scared of even uttering a word. Trina’s breathing was weakened and Andre moved closer and stroked her arm comfortingly with his too sweaty hands. Sinjin who felt the need to take a wazz urgently, moved closer to Jade, taking comfort in her. She threw him a dirty look, but she too was feeling weak, so she didn’t complain and looked away.  
Seeing Cat in pain was the equivalent of kicking a puppy, she started whimpering, tears falling freely from her big round eyes.   
“Kitty Cat” Robbie whispered, holding his arms out, where she slowly walked into. He let her cry in his arms for a good solid 30 seconds, since that day in the school cowboy luau, Robbie hadn’t talked about the way that he felt. But slowly, when he was sure no one else was listening he whispered  
“I love you”   
“Gross” Cat murmured back, but this time he just laughed, because Cat did kiss him back, and despite what she had been saying he knew she was the only one who didn’t think he was ‘gross’ in any way.   
“Are you okay?” Beck turned around to look at Jade, whose neck still showed red marks from the rope so vivid you would think it was on fire.   
“’m fine” she answered, her voice still slightly hoarse.  
“I am so sorry, I wish it was ….”  
“Don’t” she said too quickly, pulling him into a close embrace “I am so glad you are okay”  
Only in those moments when no one was around that they could relax and be themselves, they would usually hang in Beck’s RV, like the night they got back together. Jade hadn’t realized how much she had missed him until he ran up that stage and admitted he missed her too.   
So that night she snuck up to his house at three in the morning, after everyone had already slept. Beck had already given her a key a year before, because he was worried that if she kept kicking the door open, it would give in. Slowly, she reached out and stirred him awake. Beck didn’t ask why she came or what was wrong. In that moment he just knew, she was letting her guard down.  
His hand brushed against her cheek quickly, pulling her into his arms as she buried her nose in the nape of his neck inhaling him. They didn’t say anything the entire night; just spent their time huddled up together, enjoying the warmth their closeness brought them, and stole a few kisses in the darkness.  
She saw, that night, with gratefulness that Beck hadn’t thrown away that picture of them which he kept on the night stand, it was at a school event; the same day she had colored her hair black, he was holding her up and her legs wrapped around his waist and ironically she was smiling a big smile that told nothing about her, and if a stranger had seen that picture, they would have mistaken Jade for a stereotypical nice girl.  
“Let’s go kids”   
As soon as the door opened, Trina started screaming incoherently, kicking at anyone who came near her. She was freaked out of her wits, and they knew why. She and Andre were up next.  
12:41 in the game show  
They had finally calmed Trina; she had given Robbie a cut lip and a bruise on Jade’s shoulder as they tried to stop her kicking.   
“And we are back” said the show host “with more exciting surprises”  
His eyes gleamed as he said surprises.  
“Our next contestants are Andre Harris and Trina Vega, the question is for Andre: During the sleepover at Wanko’s, what time did Trina take a wazz?”  
Was this guy mad? He thought that Andre actually checked the time when Trina had gone to do her own thing?  
“Ten” he guessed.  
DOINK  
“Andre’s doink is: TUG O’ WAR”  
As a little boy, Andre loved that game; he would spend his time pulling on a little jump rope with his grandma; before she went crazy- she would let him win of course. But those memories soon turned into nightmares as he was pulled into the midst of the room, he could see, from the corner of his eyes; Dave; their host, eyes gleaming.   
Ropes were tied tightly around all four limbs of the musician, and he was yanked into four different directions. Andre’s screams echoed around the roundish room, as the men pulled more and more. He felt his limbs rip out of their sockets excruciatingly.   
Tori’s hand flew to her mouth as she watched the tears running down her best friend’s face, out of the corner of her eye she could see Trina’s eyes starting to water; this time it was because she cared for someone other than herself.  
12:49 PM in the police station  
“Where’s Andre?” screamed Andre’s grandma  
“Ma’am I realize you are worried, but you don’t have to keep shouting. I assure you that your grandchild will be back home soon”  
“I don’t know you” she retorted, freaking out.  
The police officers were moaning in defeat, that crazy woman had been calling for her grandchild for fifteen minutes now.   
Now, everyone might have thought Andre’s grandma gave him the hardest time in the world, but truth be told he was all she had.   
When he was a young boy, just ten, his parents had been fighting very often, and his older sister went out with her own gang every night; leaving the little boy at home. Since he was scared of being home alone, he would stay over at his grandma’s place.  
She was strict, not in an abusive way, not at all. But she knew how to raise a well behaved boy.  
• Andre, never be a bad person  
• Always tell the truth  
• That ain’t a way for a good boy to behave  
• You must follow your dreams  
• Give it your best  
• Never lie, never cheat, never give up  
But she was also kind, and he loved her morning pancakes covered with buttermilk caramel syrup for her favorite boy.  
“You know those pancakes are for my one and only child, Andre” she would say proudly.  
But as years went by, his grandma’s behavoir started changing. She would suspect everyone, freak out over everything and sitting alone at home for six years.  
Doctors called it paranoia…. Alzheimer…. Old age…. Didn’t matter, she wasn’t the same grandma anymore, by that time, Andre’s parents had seperated and his sister had gone off to college, and he stayed with his crazy grandma. The two were still as close as ever.  
12:53 PM in the Gameshow  
Andre lay on his back, limbs aching severly from stretching. Next to him was Trina, whose tears were falling freely and he felt a gush of warmth, so he smiles weakly at her.  
Over the other side of the room stood Tori too and he knew in his heart he had to keep going, so, stumbling, he got up to continue the game.  
12:54 PM in the gameshow  
It was Robbie and Cat’s turn, the little red headed girl was in tears, as the host asked in an up beat fashion.   
“The next question is for Robbie Shapiro, What is Cat Valentine’s hair color?”  
He knew this one, not many knew it, but he KNEW it. Beaming proudly, Robbie answered.  
“Well it’s dyed red now, but Cat is actually a brunette”  
“Correct” the host’s voice boomed “A 100 points for Robbie and Cat’s team”  
Cat’s frown turned upside down and she giggled happily; clapping her hands together like a baby seal.  
“We will be right back” the host voice boomed and the gang were once again dragged to the back room.  
Hastily all eight of them were gagged, tied up and blind-folded. Jade took comfort in smelling the scent of Beck’s faded Sandalwood perfume, knowing he was right next to her. And judging by the scuffle of shoes, so were the rest of the gang, she assumed.  
They were all thrown in a foul-smelling room, completely oblivious to anything else. Cat could be heard sobbing behind her gag, Jade was trying so hard to yell, but it all came out in pathetic muffled speech patterns, Andre was getting to a new level of wonk, and Tori resorted to trying to scream a ‘why are you doing this?’ to anyone who was listening, truth is though, Sinjin was the one listening, years of spying or stalking Jade, had taught him a lot, adjusting with dimly lit rooms, walking around in Silence, picking up pieces and bits from whatever little base he had.  
But he was actually listening to a conversation from the other side of the room; he slowly had made his way with careful steps towards the side of the room, running his fingers; through the ropes, over the smooth walls. A thick layer of dust and the stuffy smell told him this room had been abandoned for a while now, the general motif made him almost sure it was a sound-proof room, the gears in his brains started creaking and churning.   
The cops were there, surely the cops were coming, they were hiding out the trails. Sinjin’s stomach dropped as he knew that any hope for them was very little, they would die there.  
01:00 PM in the Gameshow.  
The sign had been changed from Brain Squeezers to Cure-Aid.  
“I assure you officers, we don’t have any knowledge of a show called Brain Squeezers” said the middle aged director “we are presenting a medical show called Cure-Aid, and this is out host Dr.Brooks”  
He pointed to a grey-haired man in a white coat.   
“Well if you notice anything, let us know” the officer said, half convinced.   
01:10 PM in the Gameshow  
“And we are back” the host said, standing between the gang “Our next team is the one and only ‘Beck and Jade’”  
Beck tensed, looking at the still throbbing marks around Jade’s neck.  
“Jade, What was Beck’s line in his movie ‘Miss fire’?”  
“Oh” Jade recalled “it was ‘I am sorry we are out of the chicken breasts’”  
Beck groaned, it was a technicality, but it was wrong…. DOINK  
“Splash n roots” the man beamed.  
“Splash and wha…?” Jade was interuptted with Beck being pulled to the center of the room, where a large glass box was put. He was hauled inside, and a rope that looked a lot like a vein was wrapped around his ankle, she had an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach “Wh-what are you do-doing?”  
A gush of cold water filled the box quickly, mounting hastily over Beck, he kicked and thrashed against the rope, taking a gulp of air, before….   
His chest was on fire, he banged on the glass uselessly, watching Jade scream silently, his ears had filled with a buzz, as his beautiful girl went out of view.  
Tan skin went sickeningly blue, brown eyes rolled back, and Beck went limp.  
“Babe!!”  
////////////////////////////  
A/N: I will be changing the pattern of the story from now on, I shall also warn you that we won’t be following the police and the families; alas you will be kept in the dark, much like our beloved characters. May the odds be ever in your (and their) favor.  
“I think that’s quite enough” the host announced loudly, motioning to the guards around, a stocky one moved forward, and yanked the rope roughly, pulling Beck up over the murky water.  
They lowered him to the ground, his body unresponsive. Jade stood frozen, her heart almost breaking out of her ribcage like a wild beast. Please breathe babe…. Please.   
His chest wasn’t rising in a steady motion anymore like she had been used to, come on Beck you can do it. But one of the men kneeled next to him, checking for a heartbeat, and shook his head; confirming her fears.  
The room all around erupted in screams, Andre started moving in a wild manner; desperate to break free from his restraints, to get out of that frightful place…to avenge his best friend… to do anything really.   
“Not yet” the host screamed furiously, Beck wasn’t supposed to pass away now.  
Cat had shut her eyes, sobbing loudly and tried to force the image out of her mind, Beck lying on the ground; unresponsive wasn’t something she wanted to remember, she didn’t like that Beck; instead she thought of the Beck who fluffed her hair when she was sad, and the one who fed her bits of taco, and the Beck who protected her in the earthquake… Beck who made Jade happy… Yes, she liked this Beck better, now Jade would be sad and she didn’t like Jade sad, just as much as she didn’t like Beck dying.   
The vicious man had kicked off his shoes, putting a filthy feet on Beck’s chest.  
“Beck! Beck!!” Robbie was screaming frantically, tears streaming down his face, blocking the view behind the spectacles, until he could only see the scene as one giant blur. He prayed that his friend would wake up and gently calm them all down, the way he always had, what if they had lifted him up a second up? What if he had gotten the answer wrong? Would they have used the punishment on him? Could he have saved Beck? Was he the reason Beck had died?   
He kicked down, trying to beat; so to speak, some life back into him.  
Trina on the other hand was for once in her life silent, she felt a knot in her stomach that threatened to empty the contents of it, she wanted so badly to look away from those lips that had held her attention for years, those eyes that would be closed forever, and that body that; if he was lucky, might be granted a burial… She wanted to look away, truthfully, why on earth couldn’t she? This sucked.  
Beck’s body convulsed with every kick, still he wouldn’t wake.  
The pounds of Tori’s hands on the podium and her constant screams-questions were enough to get her shot next “Why? Why?” she kept on repeating, but she believed it was a valid question. Why Beck? Why would they do that to someone who was the sweetest guy alive? Why did it have to be the kid who made her feel more welcome in Hollywood arts before anyone else did? Why won’t she see him in another hotdog costume? Why won’t he pull Jade back before she tries to kill her? Why won’t he attract Northridge girls like wasps around their gang? Why did his voice go silent? Why did his body go limp? Why did his eyes shut? Why? Why? Why????!!!!!  
Only the white could be distinguished from behind his closed bluish lids.  
“Buddy! Buddy!!” Sinjin screamed, perhaps Beck was mad at him, but he finally had a friend, he took him to the drag race, he told him he was fun, he was finally his friend, this couldn’t happen, Beck would wake up. Sinjin would apologize and they will be just fine, they had to be, Beck was his buddy.  
His lips were parted in a last scream for salvation.   
Jade was leaning on the podium, not for a better view, but because she had simply fallen forward and she no longer had the strength to pick herself up, they had killed him, they had killed her reason for waking up… for smiling… for being happy, she wouldn’t be able to smell his scent, to have him nuzzle in her neck in the mornings, to kiss the corner of his lips…. No more… She finally had him back, “forever” he had promised… Liar… she had just gotten him back and now he was gone forever… forever… forever….  
/////////////////////////////  
After a couple of agonizing minutes, Beck was pulled by the arms out of the room; leaving his broken friends behind. The host turned towards the camera, with a sadistic smile.  
"Well Jade West seems to be playing on her own now" he said "We will be right back"  
"Cut" the director yelled.  
Jade's knees were giving away, it was all true, Beck was gone.  
The host turned around "What did I tell you about talking when it isn't your turn?" he asked between clenched teeth.  
"Y-you" Andre whispered in rage "you killed our best friend"  
"Take them downstairs"  
All seven of them had been dragged to a different room, this one was two stories under, the paint on the wall had cracked and it also had a yellowish tint, it was slightly lit of a very high barred window, and it smelled stuffy; probably from being closed a long time. They were left there for a few minutes.  
Jade had curled up in a fetus position, her hair falling ungracefully over her expressionless face, the coldness had spread from her head to her toes; she couldn't think, hear, talk or listen. Trina on the other hand had resorted to comforting her sister, who was resting her head on her shoulder; by patting her hair soothingly. Andre paced nervously back and forward "we have to do something" he kept repeating restlessly.  
Suddenly the door opened and the host walked in, angrily yelling "You children ruined everything"  
Robbie covered Cat's ears.  
"If that stupid kid hadn't died I wouldn't have to re-record the episode once more, now we have to change the rules and start over again" His head had turned crimson red, staring at Jade especially, then inching closer, he spit on her and tossed something at her face.  
It was the J necklace Beck was wearing.  
He had shown it to her on thanksgiving, "You are what I am thankful for Jade" he whispered in her ears, before giving her a peck on the lips and putting it around his own Neck.  
Seeing it woke something inside of Jade, her body heated up hastily, and she jumped up enraged screaming  
"Give him back. Where is Beck? Where is he?" Andre was quick though, he ran quickly, pulling her back by the waist, trying to hold her back from something that might get her killed next "NO! NO! LET GO OF ME, I NEED TO FIND BECK, WHERE IS HE? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"  
"Jade he is gone"  
"NO!" She kicked some more, but slowly gave in her body racking with sobs "Please give him back please"  
Cat jumped up and ran to her best friend, putting her arms around her, this time Jade didn't push her away, instead she wrapped both arms around the petite red-head falling to the ground with her. They all witnessed the scene with unblinking eyes; they thought, that Jade wouldn't ever crack, but here she was, the first one to fall apart.  
In another room, Beck was lying on a bed with medical professionals; dressed in all-white, swarming around him.  
One... Two  
CLEAR  
Three... Four  
CLEAR  
Five... Six  
...  
Beck shot up, coughing and sputtering water, his eyes unfocused.  
From the doorway, the host stood with eyes gleaming madly, this ought to be fun  
?  
Jade had once again gone back to her depressed state, her head lying on Cat's lap; who was braiding a lock of her dark hair, humming a soft lullaby; at least Cat was back in her little sweet world for a little while.  
Once again the door slammed open and the teenagers jumped a little, a couple of different men walked in, smirking at Jade.  
The larger one walked towards her pulling her up by the hair, and before anyone could move to stop him, the other had a gun pointed at them forcing them to sit back down, Jade on the other hand wasn't putting up much of a fight, her body hung limply as she was pulled out of the room.  
She was dragged along a narrow hallway, and thrown into an even smaller room, with a hospital bed covered in stained white sheets in the corner. The bald one carried her over his shoulders and tossed her on it, making the bed springs squeak. Then both looked at her with unsettling eyes.  
?  
Beck had been tied to a chair, in front of a little television, he was staring at the same room, waiting for something to happen, until he saw the door open, and though the picture was horribly pixled, he could tell that the one in the screen was his girl.  
In a swift movement, one of the wicked men, reached over and ripped her black tank top.  
He might as well have reached in his chest and pulled out Beck's heart.  
His hands had been rubbed raw from struggling against his bindings, and after screaming his voice off, he resorted to silence, tears streaking his face as he watched his girlfriend on the screen; shamefully. Beck had to admit it, that once again he didn't protect her. Jade was barely covered with the filthy white sheet, her hair spread disheveled on the pillow, with the neat curls falling apart, several bruises had formed; on the nape of her neck, her pale arms and her collar bone, blood stains appeared beneath the sheet where her breasts had been bitten viciously.  
But the worst thing to watch was that Jade hadn't even struggled, her face remained stone-cold, devoid of any emotions, she just stared on with glassy eyes.  
The train of thoughts were interrupted as the door slammed open and he saw the host, along with three other men walk inside.  
"You sons of bitches" he yelled, struggling against his bindings, but to no avail.  
The host cackled "Tsk tsk, you aren't in a position to be talking with an attitude"  
"I will kill you"  
One of them moved forwards, untied Beck, but pulled his arms behind his back.  
"I am willing to forgive you" the host said in the same menacing tone "Accompany him to his 'used' girlfriend"  
Beck growled and tried to jump at him when he heard the word used, but was held back.  
It was only when he was led into the room that he could see how broken Jade was, she looked so fragile; like a porcelain doll, he had to keep it together, quickly he masked any emotions on his face; thanks to his acting abilities, smiled a little smile that said everything would be okay, then walked over to where she was.  
He knelt next to her bed, allowing her to see his face.  
Jade blinks a few times, staring at his face, as though pondering whether he was here or not, he pushed a strand of hair from her face, before leaning in and pecking her forehead "I promised you, didn't I?" he whispered.  
She reached forward, touching his face, feeling the all familiar touch of his skin, scared he would fade fro between her fingers, but he didn't.  
"Beck" she whispers unbelieving, a beautiful laugh escaping her lips, as happy tears glistened in her eyes, she jumped up wrapping her arms around his Neck "I- I thought"  
"I am fine" he chuckled, that was very unlike Jade.  
Suddenly she struck him across the head, screaming "You idiot, I thought I lost you, you just love getting me all freaked out"  
Now that was like Jade.  
He kissed her forehead and she melted in his arms again, taking in his scent, though he was all sweaty and disgusting now, she didn't seem to mind as much. Slowly she cupped his face between her hands, kissing his bottom lip, then the top of his forehead, then his right cheek, then his left eyelid and then she was frantically kissing his entire face.  
Momentarily she stopped, and with a demanding tone said "Tell me you love me"  
"Magic word"  
Jade stopped for a second, pulling his hand to her lips and kissing the top of it "I can't live without you"  
He smiled slightly, before whispering "I love you" and pecking both her hands too. "Jade I know what happened"  
She put one hand over his mouth "DON'T TALK ABOUT IT" she screamed.  
"Okay" he rubbed her back soothingly, and she calmed under his touch.  
An open door.  
Beck squinted; shielding his eyes from the morning light.  
"Jade, wake up" he whispered.  
"Whaatttt?" she moaned, and he placed a hand on her mouth, shushing her.  
He pulled her towards the door, both walking on tiptoes, Beck peeked around both corners, nobody was standing in the narrow hallway.  
"Cat" Jade whispered "and everyone"  
Beck shook his head "If we go and get them, we will all get caught, we just have to make a run for it and get the cops"  
Jade nodded, and they both ran, finally finding an exit to the underground studio.  
The sunlight had barely peeked a boo in the sky, and the air had a sort of refreshing impact on the couple. The road was entirely deserted, just a long bumpy road to freedom. Just as Beck had started to run, he felt Jade tugging on his hand harder than usual, and heard her scream, turning around, his girl was entrapped in the arms of six men, all looking at her with lusty eyes.  
NO!  
He ran forward in an attempt to get to her, but felt a kick in his face that sent him sprawling on his back. Pushing a calloused hand to his mouth, five teeth had fallen out.  
Before he could jump up again, a knife gleamed before his eyes.  
Earth must have stopped rotating, pigs were surely flying everywhere and if Beck looked to his side a little he was sure he would see his own earlobes. It couldn't have taken more than a second, but it felt like years as the knife moved in an neat fashion, cutting a slice in Jade's throat.  
How he wished he could say someone was holding him back, someone had stopped him from running towards her, a cowardly silence had crept up on him and he couldn't scream for them to take him instead, his voice had fled him. But nothing was stopping him, yet he couldn't move his limbs, he could only watch as she fell to the ground  
Choking and gurgling on the ground, her hand covering the crimson blood that had seeped through her neck, and her hair fanning out against her porcelain skin.  
Screams erupted like popcorn in the microwave all around them, sirens filled the air. He didn't know if he had went over to her, or if she had magically appeared in his arms, but Beck suddenly had his ex-girlfriend and the only girl he has ever loved right in his arms, Dying.  
Beck shot out of his slumber, sweat glistening on his forehead and chest, he frantically looked to his bedside, and found Jade sleeping soundly, he reached over and checked for a pulse, finding one, he sighed in relief. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead, noting how cold she was, Beck wrapped both arms around her figure, stroking her hair; rejoicing with every breath she took, in and out, in and out, in and out; her brows rushed together in a frown as her rosy plumb lips pouted slightly.  
Tori had been pacing back and forth, coming up with plan after plan, trying to escape. Each and every one of them scenarios had ended up the same; with their failure or worse.  
"Okay so perhaps we could distract them, and then..." but she once again couldn't find a plausible end to her plan.  
"Let's face it Tori, we are stuck here" said Andre.  
"And what did they do to Jade" she moaned.  
"Who cares?" whined Trina, look at what they did to my nails.  
Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows.  
"Hey do you guys want candy?" asked Cat, trying to defuse the tension. She reached into her bra, pulling out some pink and yellow jelly beans, but some scattered on the floor and under a little table "oops" she giggled, bending over to pick them up.  
Andre rolled his eyes, sure the girl was ditsy, but this was too much.  
"Oooh fun" she cheered, as she crawled under the table, then she disappeared all together.  
"CAT" Robbie screamed, as they all jumped to their feet, to look for their friend, and what they saw sparked the hope in their little hearts. Cat had crawled inside a little vent, her feet wiggling behind her, as she giggle relentlessly.  
Tori rejoiced "You did it Cat" pulling the redhead backwards, and hugging her "you found a way out"  
Soon all arms in the room were around her, congratulating the little red head.  
"Yay, hugs"  
Meanwhile Jade was screaming to nobody in particular, after getting beck back, her spark had reignited.  
"SOMEBODY ANSWER ME! WHY ARE WE HERE? GET US OUT NOW"  
"Jade, sweetheart"  
"NO, BECK, THIS ABUSE AND I AM NOT EVEN ENJOYING IT"  
He gave her a weird look.  
Then for a fleeting moment, she could have sworn she heard Cat's obnoxious giggling in the walls.  
"Did you hear that?"  
"What your yelling?" he asked "Kinda hard not to"  
"Not me, it's Cat" Jade said, pressing her ears against the wall, then Beck jumped up joining her, but all they heard was silence.  
Then the door slammed open, and the men from before walked in, their face eliminated by the shadows "Ready for round two?"  
Beck threw himself in front of her, his arms spreading widely, eyes gleaming with insanity "NO" he growled.  
"Move away kid"  
"No" he persisted, though he took a step back.  
The other man chuckled "see he is all talk now, but I bet you he won't last two seconds before tossing her as last Tuesdays left overs."  
Jade bit her bottom lip, the man had hit a nerve.  
Her boyfriend just stared ahead, his eyes determined, yet filled with trepidation and hurt, their chocolate tone gleaming.  
"Are you willing to trade your life for hers?"  
"Yes" Beck said through gritted teeth. Strong hands grabbed his collar, and slammed him into a wall. Their eyes locked for a second and she saw something in his gaze, pleading, so she sat down without another word, fulfilling his silent wish.  
A knee slammed into his stomach, and he groaned doubling over, but a punch to his face sent his toppling backwards. Jade covered her mouth with her hands before she screamed, as her boyfriend was pulled to his feet, arms held behind his back, and was beaten relentlessly.  
Half an hour later, Beck had gone limp, his body held up by one of the men, as he received a punch after another. Blood had trickled down his forehead, bruises were forming around his rib cage and abs.  
"Ask to trade with her kid" one of the men taunted.  
Beck shook his head weakly, as it slightly lolled from side to side; as he was having a hard time carrying it "no" he responded crookedly.


End file.
